A Grand Old Adventure
by Kairi02
Summary: LyncxOC DxR AxM SxA. Bakugan: New Vestroia. What happens when a certain friend of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers gets Lync to go with them? Chaos along with an unforgettable adventure. What's this? They're all going to an amusement park...together? PLZ RxR
1. The Begining

**Alright. My First Bakugan FanFic. Don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong, but try and do it nicely. **

**This story is set during Bakugan: New Vestroia and towards the end of Episode 11. I'm adding a bio for my OC Elie and I will try not to make her sound like a Mary Sue. However, if I do feel free to hit and yell at me to stop.  
**

**Name: **Elie Sinclair

**Age: **Same age as Alice

**Hair Color: **jet black with red highlights (goes down to mid back)

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Height: **5 ft. 2 in.

**Weight: **110 lbs.

**Outfit: **usually just a regular t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

**Bakugan: **None; she doesn't play Bakugan.

**Family:** Christina (Older Sister), Petra (Mother) Steven (Father)

**History:** She's not a brawler but was part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Like Alice, she knows everything about the game but prefers to cheer on her friends from the side lines. If she did brawl she'd probably use Darkus or Ventus Bakugan. Her personality is a lot like Runo's except, she's not as hot headed. She has two older sisters though one recently got married and moved out. She lives with her mother and father along with her older sister.

* * *

**Elie  
**  
"Lync!"

I turned around just in time to see a small boy. He was rising from the snow mound and possessed pink hair with green eyes. He looked at us shocked with thickets of snow still in his hair. I couldn't help but laugh at his appearance.

"You should have seen… the look… on your face." I told him laughing like some crazed stalker. "It was… priceless."

"Shut up!" Lync growled at me. His face was becoming red from humiliation.

"Sure," I replied mischievously. "However, you need t-"

"Hey, looks like you're stuck here with the rest of us for awhile," Dan told him cutting me off. Everyone disregarded my outburst.

"Yeah, a little birdy told me." Lync retorted rotating his head towards the right. Obviously, he was trying to avoid eye contact.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Mira concerned. This caught Lync by dismay.

"Oh, wanna come with us?" Dan offered, as Lync stood there flabbergasted. Giving one of his signatures cocky smirks laughed.

"Like I need you. I can find my own way back without the help of you amateurs," He retaliated.

"Whatever, suit yourself then. We're out of a here." Dan said annoyed by Lync's reaction to his kind gesture. Everyone boarded the aircraft.

I watched Lync's face fall out of the corner of my eye.

_So he **is **worried_. "Group huddle!" I yelled as I pulled everyone in a circle.

"El, what's wrong with you?" Dan screamed loud enough for the entire world to hear.

"We should take him with us."

"What, are you crazy!" Came a collective response. I sighed.

"Keep it down will you." I said lowering my voice. "Look since we sent Spectra and Gus back to New Vestroia he's all alone here."

"You're right." Mira commented.

"And he never wanted to come to Earth," I paused a second for that to sink in. "After all what better way to keep an eye on the enemy?"

"That's true," Dan agreed. "But where is he going to stay?"

"He'll stay with me." I muttered flatly. "I'm the only one with an extra room. I mean with Baron going with Dan and Mira with Julie and Runo."

"Really," Shouted Baron as his eyes lit up. "I get to stay at Master Dan's house? Awesome!"

"Are you sure you're okay with this Elie?" Drago asked. "What about your parents?" He didn't want to put anyone in any more danger then they already were.

"What my parents don't know won't kill them."

* * *

**Alright this as much as I'm going to write. Was it great? Okay? Delete it now? If no one likes it I'll delete it. Also I love reviews and the more people I believe like this story the faster I'll write.  
**

** With that said please press that bottom button and review! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!**

** Sorry if you can't understand some things, or if anyone seems out of character or you just don't like Elie. Trust me, everything sounded a lot better in my head.**


	2. A Not So Quiet Plane

**First off, I would like to thank all the people who took the time to review. I obviously caught people's attention. I hope you enjoy this next segment to A Grand Old Adventure. **  
**  
The Sky's Bouquet Said:**  
**_ As of your OC, I think you should give her more...Character. Make her your own, not based off some canon charrie (Runo). Add some traits that make her different from the database of OCs out there. Give her some more details/descriptions. The list you gave us isn't enough, unless you're planning to explain more about her in your story._**

**He/She is right. So I'm adding some info about her personality.**

**And thanks for reviewing:**  
** The Sky's Bouquet  
amuletangel  
Sony_Ninja  
One_Crystal_Rose  
AccessBlade**

Elie can be classified as the class clown. The gloomier the character the greater the satisfaction when she gets a reaction from them. She often gives them annoying nicknames. However; she only gives nicknames to those she truly cares about. She often comes off as extremely immature, but actually she's quit the contrary.

Elie also loves music and can be found listening to it either on her ipod or CD player. Elie can't go a day without listening to her music. She is also extremely lazy and most likely won't do anything she doesn't want to. Deep down, she is profoundly deep in her thoughts. Elie is actually a very caring person and tries to make anyone's life easier by distracting them from their problems with her pestering and annoying antics.

**

* * *

Lync**

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why am I, the greatest Ventus brawler, stuck in a plane with a group of losers? IT'S THAT ELIE, I TELL YOU! SHE FORCED ME ONTO THIS MONTRASATE… Let me start from the beginning.

_"So it's decided!" El shouted as she failed her arms about._

_What are they chatting about? I pondered. I watched El stroll over to me._

_"Alright," she stated boldly. "You're coming with me." She outstretched her arm in order to grab hold of my collar._

_"What makes you think I'll go with you?" I shrieked. I thrashed about hoping to loosen her grip._

_"I'll tell you why," I heard while her grip tightened. "Because, I convinced everyone to let you tag along."_

_"Whaa–" _

_"Finally," she breathed quickly. Overlooking my confusion brought her concentration back to the others. "GET READY I HAVE HIM!" She cried out. _

_Suddenly, Elie sprinted towards the colossal aircraft. She hauled me tirelessly all the way._

_"LET ME GO!" I screamed intolerably in exasperation. "I DON'T WANT TO GO!"_

_"That's too bad. We all have to do things we don't want to." Elie responded entering the vessel._

"Peanut?" I glanced next to me to see Elie holding a small nut. "They're good. Try one." She said calmly. Elie opened the small shell with ease and suggested it to me.

I stared at the revolting _**thing **_called a peanut. "No fuc–" Before I could even answer she stuck one in my mouth.

"Now chew," she said childishly. I munched slowly and glared at her evilly.

"It's not terrible," I muttered. There was no way I was going to let _**her**_ have the satisfaction. "For Earth food, any ways."

"FANTASTIC," Elie cried as her eyes lit up. She cautiously set the bag of peanuts between us. "So we can share them… if you want anymore."

I observed, as Elie cracked the shell and popped its contents in her mouth. I did indeed want another, so I reached in and grasped one. Unfortunately, as I was reaching for one was so was El. Our hands momentarily collided together. While in a state of shock, we both retracted our hands from the bag. A light blush crept on both of our faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" El yelled. Elie glared darkly at me, she was unmistakably angry.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" I countered. I turned around to have my back towards her. I crossed my arms. "I WAS TRYING TO GET A PEANUT AND YOUR HAND WAS IN THE WAY."

**Dan**

"Look Runo. They're fighting already." I joked to the girl beside me. "Man, El sounds just like you when she's angry."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Runo roared at me.

"Nothing. It was a complement!" I spat out as quickly as possible. Nothing was worse than an aggravated Runo.

"AND JUST WHAT KIND OF COMPLEMENT IS THAT?" She shouted. Runo was visibly shaking. A sure sign she was furious.

_Great Dan, you just had to tick off your girlfriend… Wait did I just say girlfriend? _"Just forget I said anything." I told her meekly.

"FINE," she yelled as she turned to face the window. Runo was clearly ignoring me and succeeding. I slumped back into my seat defeated.

Staying on Runo's good side could often prove troublesome and taxing. Since Runo's attempt to go to New Vestroia I've tried my best to stay on it. After all, it isn't every day a girl jeopardizes her life to be with you. The two of us had always been close, but I didn't know she worried about me that much! Then again, I've never been that attentive when it comes to anything. It wasn't until Alice's grandfather said that Runo might be lost between dimensions that I comprehended that.

"Hey Runo," I whispered to her. "You know I was just teasing you right?"

"I know." She murmured back to me. "But one has to keep up appearances." Runo chuckled softly staring at me affectionately.

"What appearance?" I asked quizzically. "Everyone knows by now any ways." I gazed at her blankly like a deer caught in headlights.

"Forget I ever said anything." Runo told me with an understanding grin on her face.

_Man I hate it when she says that! _I wailed inwardly realizing that our conversation had reached its end. I shifted back into my seat more baffled about Runo then I ever had been before. _Girls! Why do they have to be so complicated?

* * *

_

**Well, did you enjoy it? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

** Also to all DanxRuno fans I'm sorry if what I wrote is worrying you. I was trying to write something cute with them. However, it turned out like that. I figured that Dan would say something like that to Runo causing her to fly off the deep end. So once again, I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I'LL TRY BETTER NEXT TIME.**

**COME ON THE BUTTON IS RIGHT THERE!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PUSH IT! REVIEW!!!  
**


End file.
